Lori Petty
| birthplace = Chattanooga, Tennessee, U.S. | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actress | yearsactive = 1985–present | homepage = http://www.loripetty.com | spouse }} Lori Petty (born October 14, 1963) is an American film and television actress best known for playing "Kit Keller" in A League of Their Own in 1992 and the title role in Tank Girl in 1995. Early life Petty, the oldest of three children, was born in Chattanooga, Tennessee, the daughter of a Pentecostal minister. She graduated from North High School in Sioux City, Iowa in 1981 and worked for several years in Omaha as a graphic designer before pursuing acting. Career Petty first came to notice for playing Keanu Reeves' surfer girlfriend in the 1991 action thriller Point Break. Prior to that, she got her break starring with Richard Grieco in Fox's Booker. In 1992, Petty was featured in what became her best known role, A League of Their Own, opposite Tom Hanks, Geena Davis and Madonna. Petty played the title role in Tank Girl in 1995, which made her into a cult icon. Her other films include Free Willy and In the Army Now. She also co-starred in the television series Lush Life with her friend Karyn Parsons, but it was canceled after four episodes. She joined the cast of Brimstone as the owner of Stone's hotel. Petty is also known for providing the voice of the supervillain Livewire on the Warner Bros. series Superman: The Animated Series, and The New Batman Adventures. Although she was originally cast as Lt. Lenina Huxley in Demolition Man, disagreements over the character's direction led producer Joel Silver to recast the role with Sandra Bullock.Lori Petty - Yahoo! TV Petty played the role of "Daddy", an alpha-female inmate in Prison Break: The Final Break. Petty's directorial debut, The Poker House won awards at the Los Angeles Film Festival. Credits Filmography * Cadillac Man (1990) as Lila * Point Break (1991) as Tyler Ann Endicott * A League of Their Own (1992) as Kit Keller * Free Willy (1993) as Rae Lindley * Poetic Justice (1993) as Penelope * In the Army Now (1994) as Christine Jones * The Glass Shield (1994) as Dep. Deborah Fields * Tank Girl (1995) as Tank Girl * Countdown (1996) as Sara Daniels * Relax...It's Just Sex (1998) as Robin Moon * The Arrangement (1999) as Candy * Clubland (1999) as India * Horrible Accident (2001) as Six * MacArthur Park (2001) as Kelly * Firetrap (2001) as Lucy * Route 666 (2001) as Steph, U.S. Marshal * Prey for Rock & Roll (2003) as Faith * Masters of Horror: Fair-Haired Child (2006) as Judith * Chasing 3000 (2008) as Deputy Fryman * Last Call as Bartender * The Poker House (2008) (Director) * Richard III as First Murderer * Broken Arrows (2009) as Erin * The Final Break as "Daddy" Videography * Bates Motel (TV series, 1987) as Willie * Miami Vice (TV series, 1988) (Season 4 Ep.10 "Love At First Sight") as Carol * The Thorns (TV series, 1988) as Cricket * Alien Nation (1989 TV Series) (TV series, 1989) as Sal (Ep. 4 "Fifteen with Wanda") * Police Story: Monster Manor (TV series, 1998) * Perry Mason: The Case of the Musical Murder (TV series, 1988) as Cassie * Booker (TV series, 1989) as Diane * Lush Life (TV series, 1996) as Georgia "George" Sanders * Superman: The Animated Series (TV series, 1997) as Livewire * The New Batman Adventures (TV series, 1997) as Livewire * Brimstone (TV series, 1998) as Max * Star Trek Voyager (TV series, 1999) as Noss * House (TV series, 2008) as Janice (patient with Huntington's Disease) * CSI: NY (2008) (TV series)as bartender * The Cleaner (TV series, 2009) as Sunshine Other * Superman: Shadow of Apokolips (video game, 2002) as Livewire (voice) * Higurashi When They Cry (anime, 2005) as Tamae Hojo (dub) References External links *Official website * * Tank-Girl.com (Official site for Tank Girl) * Category:Actors from Tennessee Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Iowa Category:People from Sioux City, Iowa Category:People from Chattanooga, Tennessee Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:People convicted of alcohol-related driving offenses de:Lori Petty es:Lori Petty fr:Lori Petty it:Lori Petty pl:Lori Petty pt:Lori Petty fi:Lori Petty